May I have a shot of Madness?
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: What happens when an already confused Spirit gets drunk and what happens after it? İf you like SteinxSpirit go ahead and read but if you don't like this pairing well you shouldn't read it.. Please read and review hope you like it!
1. Mad Memory

**Okayyy... *drum roll*****This is my very first Soul Eater fic! I'm so excited ^^ But I must warn you this contains a little SpiritxStein so if you don't like it don't read it. Hope you enjoyy! By the way thanks yo my friend Ryzell for helping me! and I do not own Soul eater!  
**

Stein was never a fan of drinking. He never understood the consept. Besides, being drunk made your brain fuzzy and you couldn't control it. You couldn't think probably and you would do stupid things. In Stein's view drinking would just make you forget how to behave in public. Stein did however, had his share of drinking experience too -well in college- he sat down, turned the screw in his head until it clicked. Then he started to think about this memory.

It was a cold, winter day in the DWMA. The exams were over and tomorrow was the first day of winter break. When Stein arrived at his room, he saw sleeping Spirit. He decided to have some fun with his friend. So he drew a couple of surgery lines on his face. So when Spirit woke up, he would freak out. After drawing the lines, he sat on a corner and started to wait. He read some books about dissecting animals and humans.

Finally, Spirit woke up. Stein smirked like a mad man and looked at Spirit.

"Good morning Spirit." Stein said.

"Morning," said Spirit, yawning.

His yawn came to a sudden end when he realized how good mood Stein was in.

"OMG! What did you do?" He said, eyes wide open.

Before Stein could reply to him, Spirit ran to the bathroom and not a moment to soon, there was a scream that could the best opera singers jealous. He came back to the living room and a grinning, cackling Stein. Spirit pointed at his face.

"H-How could you!?"

"Well, I think it is a marveolous look," said Stein still smiling and cackling.

"Of course you would say that! I look just like you!"

"No you don't."

"How many people do you know have stitches on their faces!?"

Spirit was starting to go more crazy by the moment and Stein was having the time of his moment.

"Weeeell..." he said. "If you really wanna look like me you need to have a giant screw in your head. Which I can make that happen if you want."

"No way!" Spirit shouted, he had a small amount of sweat in his forhead. "I can't believe I was even going to invite you..." Me murmered.

Stein heard his murmuring, making a smiling face, he moved a little towards and asked;

"Invite me to what?"

"I won't tell." Spirit said. He crossed his arms in front of him. It was clearly visible to Stein that he was somewhat embarrased.

Stein sighed at his stubborn partner.

"The stitches are fake. You can wash them off."

Stein saw how relieved Spirit was when he heard those words. His stiff shoulders were suddenly left go and his awkwardness caused by the thought of "I have stitches" was gone. He chuckled.

"So, inviting me to what?" Stein asked.

Spirit sat down and took a deep vreath. He turned his gaze to ceeling.

"Well... You know that tomorrow is the first day of winter break..."

"Yeah...?"

"And you know about the "party animals" right?"

"... Yeeeeah?" Said Stein. He had no idea what this conversation would end up to be.

"Well... They are having a party this night. Y-you wanna... Uhh... Come?"

Stein softly smirked. He never admit this but he loved when his partner was nervous and couldn't talk.

"So... You are asking me on a date?" Stein said in a playful tone. He turned his gaze to Spirit, waiting for the answer.

Spirit blushed and looked away. His face was almost as red as his hair.

"N-no way! As if I would ask you on a date..." Spirit said, clearly letting all of the tension take control of his body. "I just wanted you to relax," he finally contolled himself to say.

Stein stood up placed his arm around his neck. Making Spirit blush even more.

"So it is a date. Cool. When is it?" Ask Stein. Not pulling his arm away, smirking like a panther, catched his prey.

Spirit looked at his watch. "About in an hour." He said.

Stein went to his room to get ready for the party. But before he closed the door, he turned to Spirit who still had a red face.

"And Spirit."

"... What?"

"Put on some nice clothes."

Then he closed the door leaving a very confused Spirit behind..

**Soo... How was it? Do you like it ? No ? Then you need a Maka Chop! Just kidding! :D I hope you liked it please review and tell me how you think a drunk Stein and Spirit should be. Until next time Byeee! ^^**


	2. Mad situations

**Hello hello ^^ here is the second chapter sorry it's kind of short and took long . Thank you everyone for reading! Enjoy! :D and I don't own soul eater!**

Spirit was nervous from the beginnig he asked Stein to the party. Why did he asked him to come? He had a bunch of _normal_ friends. He wiped out the sweat that was forming on his forehead and start to look at the mirror. He was wearing his black shirt and his regular jeans. Nothing too fancy. Stein was still in his room. How long did it take to wear a shirt ? Spirit whimpered what if Stein was doing something crazy?

"BAM!"

At the same moment Stein came out of his room. Spirit just gazed at him. Stein was still trying to button his shirt and he could see his chest. There was no wonder he was the number one meister in his class. He wouldn't confess this but sometimes he really felt lucky being his weapon. İt wasn't easy but it was fun. Spirit gazed at him once more. He had an athletic body but there were scars all over it. Some of them were fights from he didn't even know of.

"Spirit? Are you just going to stare? HELP ME!"

Spirit looked at his meister sweating more then before. He knew he couldn't say no but he was scared of Stein. Not because he dissected every living creature but because he might do something wrong. So he decided to play dumb.

"With what?"

"Are you blind? Help me button this shirt or i'm going _naked._" said Steing smirking.

Spirit blushed and hesitated at first but the image of Stein walking naked and all the girls looking at him was not a good piture. So he walked towards him and start to button his shirt. Try to break the tension he smirked or.. tried too.

"So the great Franken Stein can't button his own shirt?" said Spirit sarcasticly. There was nothing better then to make fun of his meister.

"At least i'm not the one gazing at another man's body." Said Stein just smiling.

Spirit blushed even harder. Almost as red as his hair. Stein wasn't suppose to realize him gazing. The worst thing was that it was true. He could almost hear his heart pounding.

"I was not staring at you. Don'y flatter yourself." Said Spirit he was smiling but his voice was shaking. He buttoned the last button and tried to get as far as possible from Stein. Stein grabed his wrist pulling him closer. Why was Spirit always running? Was it this scary being with him? A mad man?

"İt's not embarrassing. Why are you afraid?"

Spirit could feel Stein's breath on his neck. He couldn't breathe. He wasn't afraid of Stein but from the feeling. These emotions messed him up not knowing what to do about it.

"I can't be with a man…" said Spirit in a whisper. He was lying. Yes he couldn't be with a man but he could be with _Stein._ Stein hold his chin and forced Spirit to look at him. He leaned foward.

"And what's so wrong about being with a man?" he whispered.

Spirit couldn't think anymore. With that whisper Spirit's worrys vanished. He didn't care anymore. People could talk and say whatever he didn't care. He leaned foward.

"Spirit!" yelled a voice interupting them leaving Spirit as he was. Stein sighed he knew that voice very well. He let Spirit go so he could answer the door. Spirit pulled on his charm while he opened the door. Two girls stepped in. A brunnete girl and a blond.

"Hello Kami." Said Spirit half bowing.

"Don't "hello" us Spirit! We're late let's go."

Kami took Spirit's hand and pulled him towards her for a kiss. Spirit wasn't planning on kissing her especially in front od Stein. But he was just messing with him right? He kissed Kami. Her lips were soft and warm. When they broke the kiss they took off to the party. Leaving Stein behind. Stein painfully smiled and walked towards the blonde girl he also knew well.

"Let's go Marie."

Marie sighed and smirked.

"Yeah let's go. But i'm worried about those two someday there gonna end up with a baby …"

Stein put his arm on Marie's shoulder. They both walked towards the door. Stein smirked.

"Let's just hope they have a condom." He said while closing the door.

**I hope the joke was alright, maybe I over did it i'm not sure :P well thanks for reading İ hope you enjoyed it! Please review and İ'm open to any ideas! bye for now :D **


	3. Mad Party

**Okay please don't kill me for uploding so late. İ'm really really sorry. İ'm gonna try to upload more quickly then this. So this is the 3 chapter of my SpiritxStein fic. Thanks for the reviews i tried to add some fluff but i may have fail a bit.. so i hope you enjoy it! ^^oh and sorry for any gramar mistakes..  
**

While Spirit went to get some drinks for him and Kami, he felt awfull. Why did Kami had to kiss him in front of Stein? He sighed. That woman had no boundries. He pour some punch in to 2 cups. He didn't even know why he felt bad? He did like Kami. She was an attractive woman. But still he felt like he had betrayed Stein in a weird way. When he returned to Kami's side she smirked.

"You took your time Spirit?"

"There was a line." Said Spirit smiling.

Kami tooked the cup from him and took a sip then she frowned.

"There's no alcahol what kind of party is this?"

"Don't get cranky here," said Stein pouring something in Kami's drink. She looked at him with surprise. Stein smirked. "İt's not poison. İt's whiskey. İt should taste better now."

Kami lightened up immediately. "Thanks Stein." Then she took a big sip and smiled.

Stein pointed the small bottle of whiskey to Spirit.

"Would you like some?" he asked bluntly.

"Sure thanks."

Spirit couldn't look at Stein. He was so embarred he couldn't even move or kissed Kami again. He just stared at his cup. 20 minutes later he heard foot steps comming towards him.

"You should stop doing that. People are start to think you're interested in the cup and not in a good way."

"How can you be interested in a cup in a good way?" said Spirit recognising Stein's voice.

"Science?"

Spirit sighed. "What do you want Stein?"

"How many cups have you had?"

"İ stopped counting after 10"

"That's alot of cups."

"Go away Stein. İ don't need your permission for drinking."

"You don't but i can force you to stop." Said Stein shrugging.

Spirit blushed. He was starting to get annoyed with Stein's "imbetterthenyou" act. He couldn't force him to do anything. He was a grown man he could have the much cups he wanted. He stood up looking in Stein's eyes.

"You know what-"

"What?"said Stein clearly amused of Spirit's behavior.

"İ'm sick of your stupid "İmthestrongestintheworld" act. Your not that strong your a meister for crying out loud! You need a weapon to be the strongest! You can't force me to stop drinking and you can't force me!"

Stein lifted his eyebrow. Spirit was clearly drunk and needed to be taken to their room. Stein stretched out his arm.

"Come on Spirit. Let's go to our room."

Spirit pushed away his arm getting more angry.

"Now your acting like my mom! İ don't need you, dammit!"

"Come." Said Stein in a serious voice and took Spirit's hand. Spirit blushed as he went with him. He was annoyed at the same time. Why didn't Stein just listen to him. Let him be by himself.

Suddenly to Spirit's surprise they stopped. Stein let go of Spirit's hand and for no reason Spirit felt kind a sad. Spirit looked up at Stein but he wasn't looking at him. Spirit could only see his back.

"İ had enough of this Spirit." He said trying to stay calm. Stein was really tired of Spirit's behavior. True Stein always bossed him around bu he never tought that Spirit was bothered by him. By the silence he could see that Spirit was confused. He continued.

"You see Spirit, " he said coldly. "İ'm sick of you."

Spirit's eyes widened. What was his meister talking about. Yeah he was acting weird today. But.. but Stein was.. sick of him? He never tought he would be bothered by that this much. Could this mean.. He liked him? He shook his head. No it was impossible. Both of them were men. But then why did he want to crawl up to a corner and cry so much?

"What are you trying to say Stein?" he asked playing dumb.

"İ'm saying maybe İ shouldn't be your meister anymore," Stein said again coldly. He didn't want to say these things but maybe it was for the best. İf they kept being partners they would always fight like this. Sure they were strong but still.. he continued hating himself for doing this. "You're just so annoying. Like a child. You can't handle me being your meister. Drinking acting goofy. İ need someone serious. And that's not _you."_ Stein couldn't look at him. He walked past Spirit heading to the door. He was just about to leave he heard Spirit looking at the ground talking to him. He stopped.

"İ'm sorry for today. İ didn't mean to. İ just.. İ'm.. don't go."

Stein closed his eyes. He knew Spirit better then anyone and he knew Spirit would start to cry. He turned and started to walk toward him. He took Spirit's hand and looked at him directly in his blue eyes. He smiled when he saw Spirit blushed.

"Prove it." Said Stein.

"Prove what?" asked Spirit confused but glad Stein didn't left him.

"Prove that you don't want met o leave."

Spirit wanted to scream and hide under the bed. What did he mean by "prove"? did he want him to do _stuff_? Spirit blushed when he tought about it. No.. no way he could go that far.

Stein chuckled at Spirit's blushed face. "İ didn't mean _that_ Spirit. İ'm not a pervert well İ think."

He could see how Spirit was relieved by the comment. Stein smirked and leaned forward. He could almost taste Spirit's lips. Spirit gulped. Then he closed his eyes but when there was no contact he opened his eyes in confusion.

"İf you want me to continue prove yourself."

Spirit's eyes widened what did Stein mean? He tought. Then he did the only thing that could prove himself.

"İ.. İ love you." He said blushing.

Stein smirked and leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Spirit slightly opened his lips and let Stein fully taste him. When he started to feel Stein's tongue he moaned._  
_

Stein pulled himself from the deep kiss and smirked to his weapon.

"This is an interesting change in events."

**İ hope you liked it ^^ İ'm gonna upload a next chapter today or tommorow so stay tuned! and in the next chapter there might be a bit of lemon included so if you don't like it don't read it. Byeee ^^**


	4. Mad Feelings

**İ must admit İ'm not really happy about this chapter. İ think i couldn't write it properly so sorry about that. By the way for people who doesn't like yaoi or SpiritxStein shouldn't read this chapter because it contains a little lemon. And thanks for the reviews! İ hope you like this chapter too ^^**

Spirit was full of lust. He didn't even reply to Stein's comment the only thing he could think of was how Stein's lips taste so good. He didn't care about how wrong he thought this was. There was only the 2 of them and that was enough.

Stein leaned on him again as he was going to kiss him. But instead of kissing him he breathed on his neck and made Spirit shudder. Stein started to kiss him repeatedly and he knew his weapon was happy by this as he moaned and making Stein more aroused.

Stein took of Spirit's shirt and gazed at Spirit's perfectly shaped chest. Apparently he took his time making Spirit blushed as he gazed upon him. Stein leaned forward and kissed his chest slowly going down. Kissing and sucking everything he countered. When he sucked on one of his nipples he could hear Spirit gasp. But Stein didn't stop the sounds Spirit made were only making him more aroused.

Stein kissed Spirit again and started to unbutton Spirit's pants.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" asked Spirit starting to get nervous. Stein lifted his eyebrow.

"You do realize we're making out right?"

"Um.. well.. yeah.." he murmured in response. Stein ignored Spirit's murmuring and took his pants off looking at Spirit's black boxers that were resembling a tent at the moment. Stein chuckled.

" İ didn't know İ was that _good._"

Spirit blushed again not looking at Stein. "Well.. um.. It has nothing to do with you." Said Spirit trying not to give too much superiorness to Stein.

"I'm sure." Said Stein with a tiny smile. And he began to play with the hem of his boxers. Starting to pull them off he heard a shriek from Spirit. He looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Why are you dressed and I'm about to be completely naked?"

Stein looked at himself he was right he haven't took of any of his clothes yet. Stein started to took of his clothes thinking of Spirit's continuing interruptions. He was going to take off his clothes eventually. Spirit didn't need to remind him of it. Then it hit him. Spirit was drunk. He cursed at himself. Why didn't he remembered that he was drunk? Spirit probably panicked when he told him he was going to quit being his meister. That's why he said he love him. He was already confused of what was going on. He shouldn't have said those things when Spirit was drunk. He stopped undressing.

"What's wrong?" asked Spirit.

"You're drunk."

"So?" said Spirit lifting one of his eyebrows.

"We can't do this while you're drunk. You don't know what you want. İ shouldn't say İ was going to leave when you were drunk."

Spirit looked at him. He didn't understood any of this first Stein told him he was going to leave then they started to make out and now Stein told him that he was drunk. True he might feel a little woozy but he knew he loved Stein. Or did he? He didn't exactly know why he said that he loved Stein. He was already confused of what he felt.

"See?" said Stein in a knowing all voice. "You already started to doubt yourself."

"İ.. I'm.. I'm sorry Stein." Said Spirit and sighed. He felt terrible and wanted to disappear.

"No problem. I'm sorry I said I would stop being your meister. İ won't." he said with a smile.

Spirit shuddered when he saw Stein smile. It wasn't a happy or a İ understand smile it was a sad and cold smile. But he did feel relieved when Stein said he wouldn't quit. He didn't understood his feelings yet and whenever he tried to think about them his head started to hurt and felt dizzy. He closed his eyes for a minute to make the dizziness stop.

The smile on his face faded when he heard the snores coming from the floor. Stein knew it would only take a few minutes for Spirit to sleep. He wasn't happy about this situation. He wasn't use to the feeling to be sad because of Spirit. Well it was his own fault for not remembering Spirit was drunk.

He took a blanket and covered up Spirit's almost naked body. He would probably be in shock the other morning. Stein sighed when he realized he was going to wake up to Spirit's screams tomorrow. He looked at the snoring red haired weapon.

"Goodnight Spirit."

**And that's how this chapter ends. Please review! İ'll try to apply as much as i can. See you next time byee! ^^**


End file.
